


The Knife in My Back

by OllieMarieRen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letters, One Shot, Song fic, post cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMarieRen/pseuds/OllieMarieRen
Summary: Killua doesn’t know why Gon won’t awnser his letters
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	The Knife in My Back

————————-

**Spring 20XX**

————————-

_ Hello Gon, it's been a month now. Feels like it's been longer. I miss you.  _

_ Me and Alluka haven’t settled yet. It’s been hard, without you. Alluka seems relatively fine with you not around, but it’s been harder on me.  _

_ Though I guess that makes sense, you were my first friends. Hell, you were the first kid I met that was my age, that I didn’t need to kill that is.  _

_ You- _

_ Gon you were everything to me, and I can’t get over the feeling of betrayal that we split. _

_ Its unreasonable, I know, but- _

_ You promised me Gon. _

_ You promised me that we would be together forever, and now its just- _

_ I’m slowly learning that everything that you promised me is burning like the embers of a thousand willow trees. _

_ It hurts, Gon. _

_ It hurts so damn much, I knew one of us would die someday, I knew that one day we would each go our separate ways, make families.  _

_ But I guess I hoped that we could have a bit longer together.  _

_ Was that really too much to ask for? _

_ I guess I’m just surprised about how you turned on me so fast. _

_ We were best friends Gon, you had barely known Kite for two weeks! _

_ Then he gets hurt and just- _

_ What was that Gon?  _

_ Do you really think that? _

_ That I don’t care? _

_ Because I do, I care too much! _

_ I spent my entire life before being taught that if I cared for anything it would be taken from me! _

_ I thought we were friends, but now we’re enemies. _

_ I just- _

_ God damnit Gon!  _

————————-

**Summer 20XX**

————————-

_ Hi again Gon. _

_ Did you get my letter? _

_ I’m sorry about what I said. _

_ It’s just been really hard on me. _

_ I can’t even breathe, I have your scent still in my nose. _

_ It's almost like I miss you, I should have known. _

_ Its actually pretty funny, now that I think about it. _

_ You were the one who taught me that trusting wasn’t a bad thing, then you were the one who ended up betraying that trust. _

_ Now all the threads are severed that were tying you to me. _

_ Remember that time, in Greed Island? _

_ When we jumped off that cliff together? _

_ I was so happy then. _

_ I’m still happy, when I remember it. _

_ We made so many happy memories together. _

_ What happened to that? _

_ Why? _

_ Why did you say those things Gon? _

_ Just- _

_ Please. _

_ Pull your knife out of my back _

_ My blood runs black _

_ I pulled you in _

_ I held you close _

_ My blood flows like a river because I trusted you the most. _

_ It hurts me to think about you now. _

_ I want to make more memories with you, but at the same time I hope I never see you again. _

_ It’s confusing. _

_ What happened to the Gon I met in the Hunter Exam? _

_ The Gon who would travel to a mountain full of assassins for someone he just met? _

_ What happened that caused this to turn out the way it did? _

_ I don’t understand. _

_ Why? _

_ Please tell me.  _

_ I can’t stand not knowing. _

————————-

**Winter 20XX**

————————-

_ Are you even getting these? _

_ Are you ignoring them? _

_ Did something happen?  _

_ Were you hurt? _

_ How is Kurapika? _

_ Do you know?  _

_ Do you talk to him at all anymore? _

_ What about Leorio? _

_ How’s he? _

_ Are you in contact with him? _

_ How are you? _

_ How is Aunt Mito? _

_ Bisky? _

_ What's going on in your life? _

_ Do you remember me? _

_ How is life without Nen? _

_ Has Hisoka tried anything? _

_ Why aren’t you answering my letters? _

_ Why? _

_ Why did you leave me? _

_ Why did you put this knife in my back? _


End file.
